Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by KoliMouse
Summary: They didn't know yesterday that today they would all get everything they ever wanted for Christmas. Tuckson Christmas One-Shot.


Olivia sat in the living room and watched as Ed plugged in the lights on the Christmas tree. He turned around and put on some soft Christmas music on his phone, then moved over to sit next to her on his couch, in his Santa costume, beard and all. Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a dork, Ed Tucker." She played with his fake beard a little. "But you're my dork," she grinned and kissed his cheek.

Ed smiled and held her close. "It's Christmas Eve, I figure I should look the part, helping put presents under the tree."

Her smile gleamed. "You're a good man," she said and took his hand, thinking in her head how great of a father figure he is to Noah, and how great it would be to have him be Noah's dad. She thought about it a lot over the past couple months, talked to Noah about it, and under the tree for Ed, from Noah, were adoption papers, to make it official. She gently tugged at his beard and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

He caressed her face as she put the fake beard back. "I love you, too." The past few months he's had marriage on his mind, he wanted to spend his life with Olivia Benson, and he wanted to be by her side to help her raise her son. The ring had been floating around for months, between his apartment, her apartment, work, and now it was in the night stand on the side of the bed they shared in her apartment, which he had pretty much moved into, though he hadn't given up his lease yet. He planned to hang it on one of the boughs of the tree when she fell asleep.

Olivia checked her watch and smiled. "Merry Christmas, baby," she whispered and kissed him passionately, holding his face softly. "You're all I want for Christmas," she whispered against his lips.

Ed smiled and ran his hands up and down her back and her arms. He pulled away and smirked. "I guess I should take back those earrings then," he kissed her lips as they contorted into a scowl. He laughed. "You're cute when you pout."

She rolled her eyes. "That's the only time?"

He kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful every other time," he winked. "C'mon. Let's put the presents under the tree and get some sleep."

The adults stood up and arranged all the presents under the tree, making sure everything was set so it looked like Santa had come, drinking the eggnog in the glass, eating the cookies on the plate, the carrots left for the reindeer, and writing a note back to Noah. Once they finished Olivia went to turn off the music but Ed stopped her, taking one of her hands in his, kissing it and holding it to his chest. They started slow dancing and she looked above them, seeing the mistletoe. She looked from the plant to his eyes and she kissed him gently and wrapped her arm tighter around his broad shoulders.

Little did they know that Noah had poked his head out and saw them engaged in this kiss. His hand clapped over his mouth and he slowly walked back to bed, giggling softly.

Once the song finished, Olivia and Ed walked hand in hand into the bedroom. They slipped into their Christmas pajamas that matched Noah's, which the little almost family got at Noah's behest, and then slipped under the covers, Ed wrapping his arm around Olivia's middle. "How do you look sexy in red thermal?"

Olivia shook her head. "Tell ya what, I'll answer that question when you answer the same one as it applies to you… Santa." She winked and kissed him once more. "Good night, Merry Christmas."

He wrapped her tighter in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Liv." He felt her smile against his chest and they both fell fast asleep. They set their alarms for 5AM the next morning, to be sure they were awake before Noah. Ed heard the alarm and turned it off, turning his attention to his sleeping girlfriend who he hoped in a couple hours would be his fiancée. He kissed her neck, feeling her bury her head deeper into the pillow, a grunt coming from her. "Wake up, Liv," he whispered.

She groaned, feeling his hand running over her body. "Ed," she turned to face him and opened her eyes. "It's still dark," she said in a groggy voice that turned Ed on beyond belief.

Ed buried his head in her neck as continued to kiss and nibble on her neck. "It's Christmas morning." He whispered against her skin. "We need to be up before Noah," his lips moved to her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

Olivia let out a soft moan. "And you think the best way to do that is turning me on?"

He smirked and kissed her lips. "It's working, isn't it?" he asked, his hand running down her body.

She kissed him back and caressed his face. "If you don't stop Noah is going to be awake before we can get out there and get coffee and get him up and all the presents will be open," she giggled and kissed him softly. "Come on," she got up and looked at him. "I'll start the coffee." She leaned over and kissed him again.

He watched her move then got up and walked out and wrapped his arms around her as she made coffee, looking from her to the Christmas tree, lit up, looking beautiful. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her neck chastely.

Olivia smiled and leaned against him and sipped her coffee. "I love you," she whispered. "So much," she whispered and looked up at him. He kissed her lips softly. "Mm," she smiled and pulled away softly. "I hope you like your presents this year."

Ed turned her around and looked at her, caressing her face. "Liv, you and Noah are the best present I could have ever asked for. Anything else… Liv I'll love anything that comes from you or Noah. Don't worry that pretty little head," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he whispered back, taking her coffee, putting it on the counter. He pulled her close, rubbing her back as he held her.

They heard Noah's pitter patter into the kitchen. "Mama! Mama! It Chrissssssmas."

Olivia smiled up at Ed and then leaned down and picked Noah up. "It is sweet boy! Are you ready for presents?"

Noah's eyes looked under the tree and his eyes widened. "Woah," he whispered. He looked between Ed and Olivia. "All for me?"

Olivia chuckled. "Most of them," she kissed his forehead. "But there's a few for Mommy, and a few for Ed, let's go open them."

The adults watched Noah open up his gifts, his clothes and stuffed animals, the bed set they bought for him, and there were only a couple gifts under the tree. Olivia looked at Noah and beckoned him over. "Go give Ed your present for him," she whispered. She watched Noah run over and pick up the envelope that was wrapped in wrapping paper, handing it to Ed.

Ed smiled at Noah and then looked up at Olivia. She nodded and watched him open the envelope and his eyes scan the paperwork, and she swore the tears in his eyes lit up with the lights of the Christmas tree. He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Really?"

She smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "I know it's what Noah and I both want," she moved and sat next to him on the floor. "All it needs is your signature," she whispered.

Noah looked up at Ed. "Ed, you be my daddy?" he asked in a sweet innocent little voice.

Ed smiled and gathered him into his lap. "I'd love to be your daddy," he kissed the younger boy's hair. "Thank you for wanting me to be your daddy." He looked at Olivia and took her hand in his, kissing it, mouthing "Thank you" to her. He kissed Noah's head again and helped him up, getting him settled with his new toys.

He looked at the tree, seeing his ring, looking at Olivia. "Baby, come here," he said seeing her come over kissing his cheek. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the ring.

She looked and her mouth fell. "Ed," she whispered and pulled it off the bough. "How did I miss this?" She asked and looked at it and then to Ed, who had moved to one knee, and the tears started to flow. She put her hand over her mouth.

Ed looked up at her, taking the ring and her hand. "Olivia Margret Benson, I love you more than life itself. I've known for as long as I can remember that I wanted to spend my life with you, and what better time to ask you than the season of new beginnings. Liv, will you spend the rest of your life with me, let the three of us be an official little family, for better or worse?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She used her free hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Edward James Tucker, I will marry you." She pulled him up and kissed him passionately, feeling the ring slip onto her finger.

Noah ran over and hugged their legs. Olivia smiled against Ed's lips, not wanting to pull away, but reluctantly doing so, happily picking her son up. She kissed his cheek and held Ed's hand. Noah smiled. "You kiss Santa like that last night."

Olivia looked at Ed and smiled. "I guess I did, didn't I?" She nuzzled against Noah. "Hey, what were you doing up seeing Santa?" She asked. He giggled and covered his mouth. Olivia and Ed held him and kissed his cheek, kissing each other chastely.

They didn't know yesterday that today they would all get everything they ever wanted for Christmas.


End file.
